1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for monitoring fertility and sexual health of human and animals.
2. Background Information
Cost of fertility and unwanted pregnancy related problems exceed one trillion of dollars today and continue to rise. Therefore, there is a need for cheap, safe, convenient and accurate methods to monitor fertility and sexual health.
Fertility kits available today are safe and cheap, but they are not convenient because they require taking samples of fluids from a human body every time to measure a fertility level; also they are not very accurate, because they rely not on direct indicators of fertility, but on non-direct indicators, which correlate with direct indicators. The degree of correlation depends on a set of other variables such as environmental impact, stress, diet, emotional condition, etc., which make the measurement of fertility less accurate.
Fertility monitors are more convenient, but they also not accurate for the same reasons as the fertility kits.
The purpose of the current invention is to suggest a device which allow to monitor fertility and sexual health in safe, cheap, convenient way with high accuracy.